Friendly Advice
by college girl
Summary: Really short and rushed. R/H fluff


A/nHey!!This is just a short little thing I'm writing to make sure no one's forgotten me.I am working on a few ideas, but I am extremely busy.I will try to get my stuff out as soon as I can.I just won't be as fast as I used to be (Professors are really biting down on us.) Anyway, I found this in my e-mail and thought it pertained perfectly to Ron and Hermione.

# Friendly Advice

Have you ever noticed that the worst way to miss

someone is when 

they are right beside you and yet you can never have

them.....when the 

moment you can't feel them under your fingertips you

miss them? Have you ever wondered which hurts the

most; saying something and wishing you had not,or

saying nothing and wishing you had? I guess the most

important things are the hardest things to say. Don't

be afraid to tell someone you love them. If you do,

they might break your heart..... but if you don't, you

might break theirs. 

Have you ever decided not to become a couple because

you were 

so afraid of losing what you already had with that

person? Your heart 

decides who it likes and who it doesn't. You can't

tell your heart what 

to do. It does it on its own.... when you least

suspect it, or even when you don't want it to. Have

you ever wanted to love someone with 

everything you had, but that other person was too

afraid to let you? Too 

many of us stay walled because we are too afraid to

care too much...for 

fear that the other person does not care as much, or

at all. Have you ever loved someone and they had

absolutely no idea whatsoever? Or fell for your

best-friend in the entire world, and then sat around

and watched him/her fall for someone else? Have you

ever denied your feelings for someone because your

fear of rejection was too hard to handle? We tell lies

when we are afraid....afraid of what we don't know,

afraid of what others will think, afraid of what will

be found out about us. But every time we tell a

lie.... the thing we fear grows stronger. Life is all

about risks and it requires you to jump. Don't be a

person who has to look back and wonder what they would

have, or could have had. 

No one waits forever...

Harry addressed this letter to Ron, and sent Hedwig to his house.He knew how Ron felt about Hermione, even though he was sure Ron didn't.He hoped this would be just a little friendly advice to give him a clue.

When Ron received the letter, he threw it in a stash of junk by his bed.He couldn't imagine what Harry was thinking when he wrote it.All he knew was that his best friends were coming tomorrow, and they were bound to have some good times.

The next day, Ron waited patiently as Hermione stepped out of the fireplace.She rushed up and gave him a hug, causing them both to blush.

"Is Harry here yet?"

"No, dad's going to pick him up after he gets back from work."

"How has your summer gone, Ron?"

"Same as always, how was yours?"

"Great!I went to Bulgaria to visit Victor!"

"What?Why did you go see that prat?"

"He's not a prat, and I realized something when I was down there."

"Oh I suppose you are in love with your little Vicky now," he shot out.

"You are so stupid," She ran up to the room she was staying in and slammed the door.Ron didn't know what her problem was.He didn't know why he was so jealous either; he figured he should go apologize.Instead, he walked up to his room to wait for Harry to arrive.Out of sheer boredom, he picked up the letter Harry gave him and read it over.Suddenly, it was like the words on the page sang out to him.He finally realized why he was so jealous.He loved Hermione, he was just too afraid to admit it.He couldn't admit it to himself, let alone her.

Was he really breaking her heart by not telling her?He was pretty sure Hermione was in love with Krum, but there was always a chance.He decided to heed Harry's advice and go for it.He couldn't just sit around and watch her fall all over Krum, not without a fight anyway, and he knew he was good at fighting.He had to do it now because she wouldn't wait for him forever.

"Hermione," he called, knocking on her door.

"Go away, I don't want to argue!"

"Please just hear me out!"

"No, I'm tired of all this crap Ron!"

"Hermione, I love you!"

"What?"The door burst open, and he was surprised to see her smiling at the other end.

"I know you are in love with Krum, but I won't give you up without a fight."

"Who said I was in love with Victor?"

"You said you realized something when you were visiting him, and I figured…"

"You never let me finish Ron.I realized that Victor and me were just good friends.There is only one boy I'll ever love."

"Oh, and who is that," he said, balling up his fists.

"You, silly."

He quickly released his fists, and pulled her into a kiss.As he let go, he noticed a smile on her face, he was stuck in a trance, and unable to forget the way her eyes were twinkling.

"Was I interrupting something?"Ron turned to see Harry smiling in on him.

Ron and Hermione both blushed."Thanks for giving Ron a clue Harry."

"I was just doing what you asked."

"So, you knew," Ron asked turning to Hermione.

"Well, I don't know exactly what Harry told you.I just asked him to give you some advice because I was getting tired of watching you hide your feelings from me."

"I didn't even realize them myself until I read over Harry's advice, it was pretty good advice."

"Did it really work Ron?"

"Yes it did Harry, why?"

"No reason, I need to go down and talk to Ginny really quick," he said disappearing.

"Oh no, he's not going to do what I think he is, is he?"

"Relax Ron," She kissed him, causing his worries to disappear. 

A/n Okay, I wrote this really fast, so I hope you like it.It really caused no thinking effort.Sorry it's kinda rushed, but I'll put out some better work soon!!

Disclaimer:Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Victor all belong to J.K. Rowling.The letter thingy does not belong to me either, I got it as an e-mail.


End file.
